


we change shapes

by BabaTunji, Galaxiaa7



Series: wakandan shifters [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cousin Incest, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, King Killmonger, M/M, Obligatory Fic, Other, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiaa7/pseuds/Galaxiaa7
Summary: One month after the challenge, T’Challa is still recovering from his fall from Warrior Falls, because the herb didn’t magically fix everything immediately. Erik and T’Challa meet in panther forms.





	we change shapes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun jaunt, between me and my recurring partner in crime. An exercise in weird shit. Enjoy. Suspend your sense of disbelief blah blah. Also Erik has a better plan than canon so... yeah. Weird formatting with the animal pov, we couldn't decide on their names so its just [Panther] or [Jaguar]  
> [bloody waters update is coming i promise yll i'm like... 40k words ahead of chapter 4 with chapter 5 dropping soon]  
> -BabaTunji
> 
> Animal Planet for Wakanda  
> -galaxiaa7

-:-

Their new territory is comfortably warm.

[Jaguar] explores gingerly, taking in the noise of the night, eyes keen for prey or danger. They weren’t hungry but they were curious to hunt, run, subdue.

This was new territory and it would take time to learn it. The exploration excites [Jaguar]. This new place was teeming with life and good foliage. Trees to climb, smells to discover and new things to eat or play with.

Time passes quickly now, each night [Jaguar] explores deeper. [Jaguar] learns where nice prey can be found and what not to eat though trial and error. Sometimes [Jaguar] follows the sounds of nearby bodies of water and sometimes he follows an interesting smell.

During this time he comes across different things, prey and plants and things not for eating. One time he’s chased away by a group of large prey. Later he marks the area as a reminder.

A month passes like that, the explorations happening - always at night but only once or twice a week. [Jaguar] wants to explore more but N’Jadaka doesn’t let him explore most nights. Sometimes when [Jaguar] goes very deep into their territory they feel alone. N’Jadaka does not join with him unless it was necessary, leaving [Jaguar] to his own solitary games.

It is during one of those solitary games that [Jaguar] first smells it. A foreign scent. Not prey, but not enemy either. The scent smells familiar but [Jaguar] does not know why. So he follows it. 

Closer inspection reveals paw prints in soft earth. [Jaguar] follows them warily. It is not like before with the group of not prey who chased him. But it is also not something [Jaguar] has seen before. The scent was familiar but the prints were smaller. Where the prints end, [Jaguar] climbs up.

The scent from before is now stronger, [Jaguar] follows. [Jaguar] has never met another of kind. The familiar scent seems like they may be of kind, it excites and worries [Jaguar]. Now that the scent is stronger, [Jaguar] realizes just how far they are from territory. This new place is colder and higher, but the familiar scent is everywhere here. 

Then [Jaguar] hears a growl and they shift lower in preparation to attack or run. The source of the growl is not prey, but it doesn’t look like kind. Their fur is black like the surrounding night, instead of [Jaguar]’s coat of sun and night.

Not kind growls again. [Jaguar] chuffs back, this was not kind’s territory. But [Jaguar] is curious now. Not kind’s scent is interesting. [Jaguar] creeps closer, watching the way not kind stiffens. Not kind is smaller, [Jaguar] can see them clearer now. 

It will be fun to fight not kind.

Not kind moves first, teeth bared. [Jaguar] takes the impact full on, twisting away from not kind’s teeth. 

[Jaguar] wrestles carefully. Not Kind is smaller and not very good fighter. But their teeth and claws are sharp. After another wild swipe to the face [Jaguar] moves to restrain not kind by the neck; settling his full weight on them.

Not kind doesn’t settle easily but eventually they do. [Jaguar] licks at their neck and side. Not kind whines. The idea occurs to [Jaguar], when not kind shifts angling their hind up, of mating. [Jaguar] has never mated before, mating required kind. But not kind presses up once more and [Jaguar] wonders if not kind really was kind.

Maybe-kind whines lower and [Jaguar] lets them go. This new territory is colder but the trees and smells are different. [Jaguar] coos to maybe-kind, they should hunt. There are new prey here. Maybe-kind agrees, then climbs up on a nearby tree. [Jaguar] follows.

Late, after a successful hunt and an even odder chase, [Jaguar] scents maybe-kind again. They are sitting together now, maybe-kind leans in at odd intervals to bathe and groom him. [Jaguar] allows it, though maybe-kind’s tongue is rough. But their body heat is pleasant and their hunt successful. 

Now, when maybe-kind opens their jaws it is playful, and the nips they give aren’t particularly hard. Eventually [Jaguar] retaliates with their own nips to maybe-kind’s side and tummy. Maybe-kind squirms and tussles till [Jaguar] is mostly on top of them once more. 

This time [Jaguar] sets about licking and grooming maybe-kind, who is mostly unhelpful and only occasionally still. When [Jaguar] licks at the underside of their neck, they go mostly still, before tilting their head back and rewarding [Jaguar] with a low purr. 

[Jaguar] likes the sound so they continue, grooming maybe-kind. Even when they roll onto their side and [Jaguar] has to shift. Eventually Jaguar nips at maybe-kind’s ruff, and the warm odd feeling returns. The one from earlier when they had pinned maybe-kind.

Maybe-kind’s response is to shift their hind legs and angle their hips up. Giving [Jaguar] another soft purr when [Jaguar] settles their full weight once more on their back.

[Jaguar] feels maybe-kind’s tail flick to the side and then instinctively presses down to hold maybe-kind in place. Maybe-kind squirms up but does not try very hard to get away. 

Once settled comfortably, [Jaguar] angles lower, then jabs forward. Maybe-kind yowls but [Jaguar] holds him in place, so on his second press he enters maybe-kind; whose yowl fades to softer chitters, when [Jaguar] is fully seated.

-:-

[Panther] purrs in satisfaction as the large one begins to move. Their eyes mostly shut luxuriating in the new but welcome feeling of mating. The sensation of being warm and full makes panther angle their hips higher and push back when possible.

They had not expected to find another like them but the large one’s scent is pleasing and had not needed much convincing to mate. While the large one was a good hunter, they did not seem that smart. [Panther] does not mind, however, they would breed healthy cubs. 

The pleasurable sensation grows till it crests minutes later; the larger one stills as well. Instinctively, [Panther] relaxes before the large one yanks back and away. The pain from the action is mild but somehow pleasurable. [Panther] feels something hook and drag inside of them. Once mobile, [Panther] sends a swipe to the larger one’s face. 

The larger one doesn’t retaliate, merely slinking back. [Panther] growls in satisfaction and does not move away.

The heat they had felt earlier is sated, but not gone. After awhile the larger one creeps closer and [Panther] allows it. Reluctantly closing their eyes for a nap.

When they wake the heat, like an itch, is back. The large one is curled now at [Panther]’s side, but their eyes are open. [Panther] leans closer and presses their face against the large one. It does not take as long to get to mating this time. They bathe and rub against each other till the heat becomes unbearable and the large one mounts [Panther] once more.

Hours later, when [Panther] wakes from a much needed nap, they are alone.

-:-

T’Challa realizes several things when he shifts, the first is that he was very sore. Once he realizes the source of the discomfort his stomach drops. His entrance was not just sore but the muscle swollen shut. Bast what had he been doing, in his panther form? Already his mind travels to barely remembered readings on large cats and mating. How barbed appendages and violent withdrawal ensured successful mating. 

There were no recordings of any other panther shapeshifters in all of Wakanda. But he was on Jabariland, so perhaps? No, surely they would have told him if there were other panther shifters. Bast, had T’Challa mated with a simple animal? The thought is repugnant. Then it occurs to him, if he had mated with a panther, they may still be close. 

He was also much farther than he usually went from the abode he shared with his sister and mother. Determined, T’Challa begins to walk back to what has been his home for the past month. Putting darker thoughts out of his mind. He would be confronting his cousin in a few days time, feeling stronger than he has in weeks after his fall. Strong enough to mate a mundane animal apparently; the thought makes him cringe. 

He couldn’t be the first shifter to mate with an animal while also in animal form. He would be fine. He also needed to commune with his panther spirit soon. Whatever had happened last night was not acceptable.

-:-

Erik misses two morning meetings and briefing cause he’s walking back from wherever the fuck other him went during the night. That’s not the only weird thing about last nights’ shift. For one he’s more sore than usual, and two other him had traveled pretty far, and wasn’t telling him why. At least not in a way that made sense to Erik.

He gets weird impressions of ‘good scent’ and ‘maybe-kind.’ Whatever that meant. Once Erik makes it back to the palace it’s late afternoon and he’s ready for a nap. But first he has to deal with whatever he’s missed and a suspicious General. Later in the evening W’Kabi comes by and Erik actually feels confused enough to talk about it.

He normally didn’t talk about his ability ever, but apparently in Wakanda it was an ability that ran in his family and people knew about it. So when W’Kabi asks about his absence in the morning he answers truthfully.

"We still have to move forward with some of the decisions, which you will have to approve, since you weren't present in the past two meetings, may I ask, my King, is there anything wrong?" W'Kabi says, real worry in his voice.

“Yeah—I already sent a message to the rest of the council.” Casually, he sends another probe to other him. He gets nothing in response. 

“I’m fine, just traveled further than usual in my panther form.” He adds.

Being able to travel at night with little worry is a new thing for Erik. In the past he always had to be careful and it drove him half crazy some years, how little time or freedom his other half had to shift and run and hunt. So he’s trying now, to be understanding. But he also doesn’t know how many people know his panther form runs around at night sometimes. He stays away from any populated area. For their safety usually. Other him wasn’t above killing for sport. He’d found that out years ago.

W'Kabi sounds surprised, even amazed "You can shapeshift into a panther form too?"

Erik stops. “Yeah. It’s a family thing right?” At least that’s what his dad always told him.

"It is, but two panthers at the same time, this is a very rare happenstance" W'Kabi observes. 

"What does yours look like, is it any similar than the one of the former King?"

Erik opens his mouth and closes it. So his cousin–now dead – had also been like him. Huh. “I’m a jaguar.” His dad had taken pictures – Erik still hasn’t brought himself to burn – of him as a kid.

W'Kabi gets closer, he looks very interested. "A jaguar, this is unusual, a sign of change from Bast, I am certain! This could legitimize your crown even more, if the rest of Wakanda knew."

‘No’ is on the tip of Erik’s tongue till he hears the last part. He un-clenches his fist. This wasn’t the U.S. or any other uncivilized place. People like him were expected in Wakanda.

“Did it help my cousin?” Erik’s been like this as long as he could remember. There's still some faded pictures of him as a jaguar of riding in a laundry basket the days when his mom came back from work and was feeling indulgent. For him it’s just one more quirk. But if being some shapeshifting weirdo would make the council toe the line a bit faster… 

"It did more than help, a King of the Black Panther line being able to shapeshift, it was seen in times of old as a divine sign of a even more prosperous time for Wakanda. Essentially representing Bast in the flesh on the throne. When you won the duel, it shocked a lot of the council members, showing that you are also blessed by the ability, would help them see that your takeover was right and wanted." 

W'Kabi's eyes are alight with excitement.

Erik gets the message loud and clear. He would be announcing his ability to the council and all of Wakanda soon enough, then something else occurs to him.

“What did my cousin look like? In his panther form?”

W'Kabi seems surprised by that question "He was a black panther, that is the expected form."

Something is wrong, but Erik can’t put it quite together. “When did he first shift do you know?” He was dead but he was also a meter Erik could use. Other him sends him another impression after he speaks.

"Since he took the mantle of Black Panther a few years ago, the herb gave him the ability to shapeshift; like the chosen ones."

So, Erik was definitely a freak. Good to know. “I’ve always been able to shift, was I supposed to when I took the herb?”

"We would not know, your case is very unusual. I have never heard of such transformation like yours, but I may not be the most well versed in the lore of the shapeshifters."

Erik finally translates the impression from other him: ‘mate’, and he has to stop and think. Not just about what W’Kabi was saying but whatever the fuck other him had done in the night. 

The impression gets a little clearer and Erik also gets an image for ‘maybe-kind’ who was also apparently ‘mate.’ The image was of a black panther, what the fuck?

“Are there any other panther shifters? Like in Wakanda?” The question probably sounds panicky as fuck but what the hell. Had he fucked some animal last night?

W'Kabi narrows his eyes "Not that the council is aware of, shifters are very important in Wakanda, any shifter would be recognized, and celebrated/ I don't think any would decide to hide their ability, or stay secret." 

He makes a few steps around the room.” Although, now that I know that you are a shifter also, it may be possible, but a panther? Unless princess Shuri is very good at hiding something, it would be impossible.”

The princess and her mother had fled once he threw T’Challa over the waterfall. So maybe? But if W’Kabi was right and no one in Wakanda would hide something that would literally make them a celebrity; Erik considers the facts. So either his panther form fucked some wild animal last night or T’Challa wasn’t dead. What the fuck. He pulls up a map on his kimoyo beads and the location tracker. Other him had gone way past regular tribe land into Jabariland.

“I met a black panther last night, while shifted.” And he was pretty sure it wasn’t a wild animal.

W'Kabi gets closer, to view the points on Erik’s map. 

"Where? Near the Jabariland? This is not where our panthers usual roam." 

Erik’s mind is racing. Other him isn’t a human and didn’t think like one. So, Erik has to press insistently sending his own questions in the form of images and simple thoughts. He hasn’t communicated like this in months, it takes a minute.

What he receives, is a whole cornucopia of images, sensations, and then finally a scent. It’s weird as fuck, and takes Erik a while to really understand. When he starts to piece it together, Erik tries not to be sick. Yeah other him had definitely fucked that black panther. Which may or may not be his own fucking cousin also in panther form.

“Pretty sure my cousin might still be alive. Hiding out in Jabariland.” Erik wasn’t sure what the precedence was for this but he knew he wanted to wrap up this loose end ASAP if his own dawning horror was correct.

Also apparently other him was not that smart. They had met other wild panthers while exploring before but didn’t consider them to be the same species. Which–Ok. Other him also didn’t think the panther they fucked last night was like them–both horrifying and weird as hell. But Erik had a cousin to track down so he’d shelve other him’s opinions on species relation to the side. 

W’Kabi looks cautiously skeptic. "Are you certain my King, that is who your jaguar form has seen?"

Erik picks through his options, then swallows his pride. “I’ve met wild panthers before. They can tell my panther’s different and usually attack if I get too close. The panther I met last night, it let me fuck them.” 

Other him sends one final impression of warm satisfaction and ‘cubs.’ Fuck ok, other him also didn’t understand basic biology but Erik needed to be anywhere else but looking at W’Kabi’s confused expression. Like hunting down his alive cousin.

“That wasn’t a wild panther.” If it was, Erik would deal with that when they came to it. But for now, they had some investigating to do.

W'Kabi nods, and sets about organizing a group to begin scouting Jabariland.

Naturally his cousin shows up two days later with an entourage.

-:-

The plan T’Challa follows is simple. Well not the infiltration parts but the actual act of interrupting a council meeting to challenge his cousin to continue their duel. His supporters are spread out all around the palace and he’s flanked by Lord M’Baku and Nakia when he arrives at the throne room’s doors. He had barely managed to convince Shuri to assist with those outside of the palace, and not follow him into direct confrontation.

The KingsGuard barely have time to announce his arrival when T’Challa enters with Lord M’Baku and Nakia. The response from the council is immediate.

T’Challa doesn’t spare any of them a glance, eyes locked on his cousin. “N’Jadaka. As you can see, I am not dead. Our challenge is not over.”

N’Jadaka doesn’t stand from his seat, expression self-assured. 

"I’ve been King for months, there's nothing you can do here cuz'. I won."

Okoye steps forward even as N’Jadaka speaks. She stares at T'Challa like she can’t quite believe what is in front of her. Then she turns to N’Jadaka, cutting through all the chatter: "The rules of the challenge are clear, it must be a fight to the death. T’Challa is not dead and he did not yield; the challenge is not over."

Nakia joins the fray of voices. “There has been a case of an extended challenge before and the King was not announced till after both were recovered enough to fight once more. The general is right, you did not win N’Jadaka.”

N’Jadaka’s expression twists into a nasty smile. 

“If you want another challenge, you'll have to answer to Bast. Even before I won and ate the herb, she blessed me with the ability to shapeshift, knowing that I would be King." 

The din in the throne room grows louder at N’Jadaka’s words, most of the council seeming shocked by the news. As was T’Challa. He glances towards where W’Kabi stands besides his cousin, looking positively triumphant. 

"I’ve always been able to shift into my panther from." N’Jadaka continues over the noise "I didn't know why, but now I do. This form tells me, that I was the one, the one that would set things right. You're not the rightful king, I am!"

There hasn't been any recent record of a panther tribe member who could shift from birth. If N’Jadaka wasn't lying– well it didn't matter. Their challenge wasn't over.

T'Challa opens his mouth to say as much when something painful pierces his skull. He reaches up to hold his head expecting blood, but there is none. Just an odd awareness almost like–  
He realizes what's happening but he can’t stop the shift.

-:-

Erik watches T’Challa shift forms, fur covering skin as his face was soon unrecognizable morphing into feline features. Once his lower body begins to shift T’Challa crouches down and Erik stands, ready to act once the panther’s shift was complete. As if on cue Erik hears his other self roar, and his mind is hammered with strong impressions of ‘mate’ and maybe-kind. So… the panther his other self had mated with the night before was definitely his cousin.

Erik tries to get a grip of other him, but the barrage of images and impressions and primal thoughts won’t stop. The roar only growing louder making his entire body tremble. 

He can't take his eyes away from the panther. Most of the council is on their feet now and giving the panther– roaming around the room a wide berth. The panther pays them little mind appearing to be searching for something, scenting each chair and gazing occasionally to those gathered.

He hears one of the council members say,"His panther form has been summoned now this could mean–” Erik quickly interrupts.

"It means nothing." 

Then he commands the nearby KingsGuard, "Get that panther out of here." Other him stabs him again with more impressions and Erik has to close his eyes from the sharp pain. 

 

Nakia, eyeing the roaming panther, speaks up. "I don't think we can make T'Challa do anything at this moment. Though this change doesn’t seem intentional."

"If this was not intentional–” another elder begins; "Perhaps King N'Jadaka can explain–" another demands.

Three KingsGuard, at Erik’s order, move carefully towards the panther with their spears ready, the panther growls, teeth bared as they creep closer. When one of guards gets too close, the panther darts back, hackles raised. 

N’Jadaka's headache is now bad enough that all he feels is the numb, fuzzy feeling of– he forces his eyes open. Yellow fur was already forming on his arms. Other him was not taking no for an answer. W'Kabi looks his way and asks warily. "My King are you well?"

This draws the attention of everybody else who hadn’t already noticed the beginnings of his shift. 

"I'm–fuck it can't happen right now, I– “ When he tries to speak all that comes out is a growl. Soon after his face shifts completely as does the rest of his body. His shift occurring much faster than T’Challa’s.

-:- 3rd Person POV -:-

The moment the jaguar sees the panther they trot over, following the panther’s lead to growl at the offending KingsGuard. The guards take several steps back, now very unsure on what to do.

The room goes mostly silent, watching the two panthers. 

The two panthers, after a few tense moments, refocus on each other; exchanging chuffs, licks and head rubs. Sometime during the exchange, the panther crouches lower, and the jaguar makes as if to mount the black panther, but is rebuffed, before the panther darts away. 

W'Kabi calls the KingsGuard back, not knowing what else to do now that the King and his challenger were in panther form and rubbing against each other like old friends– or mates. The moment might have been one of celebration, if it wasn’t so unexpected.

Okoye moves hesitantly towards the black panther.Though she pulls back when the jaguar growls her way. The jaguar is practically on top of the panther now.

A debate ensues, the river tribe and mining tribe elders calling for some resolution but offering totally different solutions. It was unclear whether the council should leave and wait till the two panthers shifted back or contain them. If they were to be contained should they be separate or together? One of the elders even goes as far as to claim perhaps the duel had to continue. Perhaps Bast wanted the duel to take place while both combatants were in panther form. 

It’s at that point Lord M'Baku interrupts with his own laughter, though he affirms he would ‘enjoy such a show.’ Going on to describe the two panthers as “more entertaining than their human forms.”

Nakia is the one to point out how the affection that the two panthers were showing for each other was probably a symptom of something else.

The merchant tribe elder concurs, after some silence. 

"This is not the behavior of two panthers who have never encountered each other before." 

Okoye, who had been watching the two panthers wrestle playfully turns to W'Kabi. “Did N’Jadaka mention anything recently about his nightly excursions in his panther form?” 

W’Kabi takes his time to explain, but when he does he appears very uncomfortable. 

"King N'Jadaka did mention, that he has encountered a panther in the night near Jabariland, a few days ago." 

W’Kabi’s confession silences some of the side talk happening at once. As one they all turn to look once more at the two panthers. The black panther was now grooming the jaguar on his tail. They didn’t seem to care about their audience, too focused on each other.

"What kind of encounter?" The merchant tribe elder asks. 

The words are followed by a growl from the black panther who then takes a playful swipe at the jaguar’s side. The jaguar responds by nipping the black panther on the head and neck.

W’Kabi continues, "An–unexpected one, he said they have been intimate" W'Kabi doesn't look at anyone when he says the last part. 

Looks are exchanged around the room. 

Nakia takes charge then. "There is not much we can do at the moment, both their shifts seemed involuntary, we will have to wait till they shift back." 

The black panther gets up then trots casually to throne’s dais, alarming the elder still sitting next to it. The jaguar follows shortly after, sitting with half his side atop the black panther. Collectively the council decides then to re-convene. Obviously nothing could be done till the two panthers shifted; the panthers seemed primed to nap on the dais of the throne. 

M’Baku agrees. “The lovebirds need their peace, I do not wish to watch what could happen next. I have enough memories of my time here to last a lifetime.” 

 

-:-

 

Erik wakes up to a warm body plastered to his side. His whole body feels sore, like he’s been in the same position for hours. He’s expecting it, but it’s still a shock when he turns to find his cousin equally naked and curled halfway on top of him. What the hell happened? 

He pulls away from his cousin roughly, causing the still sleeping man to rouse. His cousin’s voice is rough from sleep and as confused as Erik feels. 

“N’Jadaka?” 

Erik doesn’t respond and T’Challa sits up.

“We shifted together. Why?” 

Erik finally translates the impressions other him has been sending since he woke up. Then dismissed it all immediately. He wants to see if T’Challa’s other half is also saying the weird shit his panther half just told him. 

T’Challa frowns then says slowly, “My panther spirit seems to think the two of us are mated.” 

Other him sends an impatient impression, and Erik now versed in translating the weird new associations gets the image of his cousins’ panther form along with ‘mate’ and ‘cubs.’ Erik makes his mind up then.

“I don’t care what happened a couple days ago, but it’s not happening again.” Erik says the words out loud to T’Challa and sends a similar impression to other him. Other him sends back a nice strong impression for the human words, ‘No.’

T’Challa shifts on the throne, looking very unhappy. “This was not what I thought would happen and I do not think another challenge will be possible. At least not between the two of us.” 

“Of course it won’t, there’s not gonna be another. You’re a dead man walking.” 

T’Challa’s expression goes defiant and angry. “I don’t think your panther spirit would agree.” 

“They’ll deal” Even as he says the words other him sends an another strong impression that makes Erik’s vision swim.

“We should be able to come to an agreement of sorts.”

Erik doesn’t like the confidence in T’Challa’s tone. This wasn’t up to T’Challa. 

“I’m not making any agreements with you, I’ll finish what I started.” Erik lunges for T’Challa but misses entirely as the pain from earlier comes back, as if his whole brain is on fire. Still he lunges again, refusing to let the pain stop him from killing his lazarus of a cousin. This time T’Challa retaliates instead of pulling back by slamming him in the chin. 

Erik manages to sweep T’Challa off his feet on his way down. He goes for another strike to T'Challa's head but a violent headache blinds and he miss his mark. Then his cousin kicks him in the fucking balls and Erik goes down, and stays down. Fucking hell. 

When he tries to get up, the pain flares to debilitating levels, totally disorienting him. If he could kick his other self in the balls he would. Erik settles for sending all the most venomous thoughts he can towards his other self. He receives angry growls in return. 

T’Challa takes the opportunity to hit Erik again. This time knocking him out.

-:-

 

T’Challa watches N’Jadaka for a while to make sure he’s still breathing. He can feel his panther spirit’s approval. Followed by a warm feeling feeling of contentment, from… a successful mating. The confirmation from his panther spirit makes T’Challa very uncomfortable.

He doesn’t want to leave N’Jadaka’s unconscious body to himself, but he doesn’t know how long he will stay unconscious. N’Jadaka had been fighting his panther spirit when he attacked T’Challa, which was probably why T’Challa was still alive. The whole situation is very disorienting to T’Challa and he needs time to think through all this. He also needs to commune with his own panther spirit. 

He walks a good distance away from N’Jadaka’s unconscious form. 

Keeping an eye out for signs that N’Jadaka was awake, he reaches for the shared connection between him and his panther feeling. Once the connection opens wider, his panther spirit sends him a stream of information. T’Challa is able to decipher not just serene emotions and scent but other thoughts such as, ‘company’, ‘closeness’, ‘worry’, and ‘happiness’ but also images. Most strongly the image of N’Jadaka’s panther form superimposed over the idea of ‘mate’ and ‘cubs.’

His panther spirit did not want to fight Erik they were too attached to his respective panther spirit. Slowly the stream of emotions and images form something close to a complete sentence. T’Challa is able to translate the string of information faster this time and when he does his eyes widen alarmed. Had his panther spirit been impregnated? What would it mean, for him? Surely it was figurative? 

His heartbeat accelerates. Once Erik was conscious again they would have to work this mess out. He turns towards the door, but first he would need some clothes, for both of them.


End file.
